


【原创sp】解情丝（M/M）

by mirandaloves14



Series: 【原创sp】大周朝纪事 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandaloves14/pseuds/mirandaloves14
Summary: “小侯爷一夜被翻红浪，天明了便翻脸不认人，我可是真真难过死了。”碧绮阁头牌妖艳美人×傻里傻气小侯爷，是个很粗糙的小甜饼。
Series: 【原创sp】大周朝纪事 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695466
Kudos: 10





	【原创sp】解情丝（M/M）

**Author's Note:**

> -狗血、无脑、sp预警

贺锡云意识到自己眼下的处境不太妙。

头顶的横梁上垂下两根银色的丝绦，一左一右正好缠在他的两只手腕上。贺锡云的脚尖只能将将踩到地面，他的手腕被勒得有些疼，低下头查看自己的情况时，他才发现自己身上只随便披了件薄纱的外裳，大片的胸膛都袒露在外面——不知怎的，他还觉得周身的肌肉有些异样的酸痛，尤其是一些难以启齿的部位，更是酸疼难忍。

贺锡云心里充满了困惑：这是哪？我为什么在这里？我这是怎么了？

他用力地去挣脱手腕上的束缚，然而两边的结打得很精妙，他挣了半天，也没有挣脱，反倒是房门传来“吱呀”一声响，一个身穿红衣的人缓步走了进来。

他一走近，贺锡云的目光就怎么也移不开了：来人巴掌大的脸上是一双顾盼生辉的含情目，右眼下方还生有一颗小小的美人痣，端的是风情万种，光彩夺目。

贺锡云：“……是你！？”

美人说：“咦，倒是教我意外，小侯爷还记得我呢。”

贺锡云是长平侯府的世子，长平侯世袭五代，除了开国的长平侯，往后的侯爷一个赛一个的不顶事，到了贺锡云这辈，他更是成了十里八乡有名的纨绔，十个人里面有八个人听到他的名号，都烦得要绕着他走不可。

贺锡云连忙道：“我知道你！我知道你！你是碧绮阁的头牌，名字叫作枇杷，寻常人要想见你一面，须得掷上五千金不可——”他说到这里，话音戛然而止。

枇杷歪了歪脑袋看着他：“然后呢？继续说呀。”

贺锡云：“我现在在碧绮阁？”他说出这句话，自己也觉得有如晴天霹雳，原本便形状略微下垂的眼尾立刻再向下一垮：“天地良心，我贺锡云虽然吃喝上面样样精通，却从来还没嫖过，怎的就跑到碧绮阁来了……”

枇杷倚在门边，抱着臂听着贺锡云小声咕哝：

“这要是让我娘知道了，不得气死她……”贺锡云说着说着，竟真的难过起来，“我、我还是童子身呢，怎么这样平白无故就失了清白……”

枇杷：“……你原来什么都没想起来。”他将双手绛红的袖摆各自向上挽了挽，又弯下身从门边的瓷瓶里取出一枝柔软的柳条，对着空气随意挥了两下，便向着贺锡云走了过去，“没事，想不起来不要紧，我来帮小侯爷想，迟早会想起来的。”

枇杷的纤腰不盈一握，走路姿势也有如弱柳扶风，贺锡云万万没想到他的手上有着不小的巧劲，那根看起来普普通通的柳条竟然在空气里划出了令人心惊的“嗖嗖”声。贺锡云本能地向后退去，但他双手被束着，又能退到哪去？

很快枇杷身上清冷的幽香便同他的人一起飘得近了。饶是人为刀俎，我为鱼肉，贺锡云还是控制不住地深吸了一口气，狠狠地嗅足了枇杷身上的味道，但他还来不及细细咂摸，枇杷就已经举起了手里的那根柳条，也不见他怎么动作，那根柳条便狠狠地甩在了贺锡云身上！

贺锡云：“嗷！”

他的眼泪“唰”地一下就下来了：“你你你，你怎么能打我屁股？”

枇杷冷笑不答，手中的柳条接二连三地朝贺锡云的后臀上抽了过去。贺锡云起初还痛得胡乱嚎叫，后来声音里就全是嘶嘶哈哈的哭声了：

“我……我是长平侯世子，从小我爹都没这么打过我！你怎么、你怎么……”

他身上那件薄薄的缂丝外裳受不住表皮粗糙的柳枝这样的磋磨，身后已经被划得裂了，露出他纵横肿起几道檩子的红臀来。

枇杷手上轻轻一勾，左手就轻巧地抓住了柳枝的末梢。他略一挑眉：

“怎么样，现在想起来了吗，小侯爷？你究竟是怎么到了碧绮阁的？”

贺锡云的眼泪鼻涕糊了满脸。他很想大声告诉枇杷他想不起来，但是看着枇杷这副模样，他就是再傻也知道如果他想不起来，枇杷肯定会打到他想起来为止。也许是疼痛使得他的脑子比往常活泛了很多，贺锡云一边哭，一边竟然真的想起来了点昨天晚上的事情：

“我，我……我昨天和吴思源他们喝多了酒……”

吴思源是当朝吏部尚书的儿子，也是他们纨绔帮的一员，贺锡云没少和他在一起厮混。

枇杷点一下头：“继续。”

贺锡云哭丧着脸：“别的想不起来了……”

枇杷小小地“嗤”了一声：“那看起来是还没打够。”他说着便重新举起柳条，也不顾贺锡云如何哀嚎求饶，便继续抽了下去。枇杷以前没拿柳枝打过人，几次下来掌握了经验，柳枝以五下为一组，每抽下去一次，都能在贺锡云的臀上留下一道横贯左右臀瓣的细长红痕。待得上面的红痕高高肿起，眼见着要破皮了，他便将手腕略略向下一移，新的红痕便紧贴着上一道印记浮肿起来。

贺锡云从小锦衣玉食、娇生惯养，哪里受得住这个？他历来是不顾忌什么面子不面子的，但是这枇杷也不知道和他到底有什么深仇大恨，无论怎么求饶他也不肯听上一句，贺锡云只觉得万念俱灰，该想的事情一样也想不起来，原本的哭泣终于变成了嚎啕：

“我想不起来了，真的想不起来了，枇杷，好枇杷，好哥哥，我求求你给我指条明路吧，我到底是哪里惹到你了？你要钱吗，我家有钱，我现在就回家去取了拿给你，你别打了呜呜呜呜……”

他哭得实在可怜，枇杷见他身后也被抽得一片红紫，一时半会没有再落柳枝的地方，便用柳枝末梢轻轻一点贺锡云的下巴：

“你真的一点也想不起来啦？”

枇杷这样一凑近，身上的冷香便更加明显起来。贺锡云打从枇杷一进门，便觉得这味道好似有些熟悉，但具体熟悉在哪里，他又想不出头绪，只能抽抽搭搭道：

“我只觉得你身上的香味挺好闻的……”

他胸前的衣襟大敞着，因为剧烈的哭泣，皮肤也染上一层淡红色。枇杷的手指沿着贺锡云的下巴慢慢向下，路过他的脖颈、锁骨，又停在他的胸膛处，指尖亲昵地拨弄了一下他右胸上的乳首：

“这样也想不起来吗？”

贺锡云的乳首被枇杷这样轻轻一拨弄，便立刻充血硬挺了起来。他脑子里“轰”的一声，一些七零八碎的记忆渐渐有了回笼的迹象：

“我、我昨夜可能还做了个春梦……”

枇杷的指尖还在贺锡云的右乳上轻轻打着转。他笑了下：“再想想，你肯定还能想起来更多的。”

贺锡云磕磕巴巴：“……我好像、好像和一个姑娘睡了……”

枇杷的指尖这次抚摸上了贺锡云的左乳。他微笑道：“再想想。”

贺锡云：“也可能不是个姑娘……”

他的两边乳首全都在空气里哆哆嗦嗦地挺立着，才通人事的身体非常敏感，很快贺锡云就感觉到自己胯下那物事也跟着昂首了。他害臊得脸通红，很不能两眼一闭昏过去的当口，他听见枇杷说：

“碧绮阁是南风馆，里面全是兔儿爷，上上下下可找不出一个姑娘。”

贺锡云：“……我……和你、你……睡了？”

这哪里是晴天霹雳，这已然是五雷轰顶了！贺锡云这回是真真切切地两眼一黑：他虽然从来没踏足过秦楼楚馆，却早就听说过枇杷的名声，这位清倌矜贵得很，不学无术者不见、小气贪财者不见、有失风雅者不见，便是难得露面，也不过与来客手谈一局、轻弹一曲、甚至只是坐而论道——他贺锡云何德何能，怎么就把这个祖宗给睡了，而他自己还毫无印象！

枇杷很小声地叹了口气：“小侯爷一夜被翻红浪，天明了便翻脸不认人，我可是真真难过死了。”

贺锡云：“可是……我……你……”

枇杷这一次整肃了神色：“我告诉你，你为什么什么也不记得了。你昨夜与吴思源喝酒，你以为你与他是肝胆相照的好兄弟，可吴思源早存了害你的心思，在你的酒里下了春药。他原本是要引着你去流香馆的，你只要去了那里，下个月便会有馆里的姑娘怀了你的种。你还未婚配，你猜这时候吴尚书给给你们侯府参上一本，你能有好果子吃吗？”

贺锡云：“可是你怎么……”

“可是我什么？”枇杷忍不住又冷笑起来，“你们长平侯府显赫日久，看你们不顺眼的人可不是一个两个了。我昨夜远远看见你这个蠢货就要被吴思源带进流香馆，好心拦下你，谁料你满脑子淫水，当街抱着我便又啃又亲……”

饶是想到了昨晚必然十分荒唐，但是这样听着枇杷复述当时的情形，贺锡云还是恨不得钻进地里去。下一瞬，枇杷又说：

“我好意为你解围，你却如此行事，我一时气不过，便将你睡了。谁曾想你今朝一醒来，又不知是今夕何夕，连我是谁也认不出，我从来没被人这样下过面子，非要狠揍你一顿才能解气不可。”

贺锡云的脑子里有着很多问题，譬如他们长平侯府就是被人构陷，其实也与碧绮阁的头牌没什么关系；譬如枇杷是不是早就在关注着他，就像他每回经过碧绮阁的时候也总要偷偷向楼上望上一望，希望能瞧见那一抹红影；譬如……但是他没再想下去。他说：

“等一下、等一下，你说谁睡了谁？”

枇杷向着他微微一笑。

贺锡云：“我……你……这怎么……”

他的眼角还挂着几滴要坠未坠的泪珠，枇杷伸出手轻轻给他擦了擦眼泪，嘴里斥道：

“蠢死了，就没有你这样蠢的，被人卖了怕不是还要给别人数钱。”

他将绕在贺锡云两只手腕上的丝绦也解开来，扶着他在床边趴下，又撩开他的衣摆，要给他看伤。哭也哭过了，闹也闹过了，贺锡云这时候忽然又害臊起来：

“你别，你别……”

“我别什么？”枇杷一巴掌拍开贺锡云挡住身后的手，又顺势朝着他的后臀补了三下，“睡都睡了，打也打了，你还怕让我看？”

贺锡云被这三下巴掌打得再次哀叫连连：“你看吧你看吧，好好说话，你别动手，我求你了……”

枇杷从床边的抽屉里取出一只素白的瓷瓶，打开盖子，从里面沾了点药膏，在手里揉化了，又抹在贺锡云的臀上。药膏冰冰凉凉，镇痛的效果极佳，贺锡云总算觉得没有那么难受，这才有工夫扭头同枇杷说话：

“枇杷哥哥，我同你讲实话，我其实……我其实不喜欢女人。所以你睡了我，其实我也没有觉得多难过，反倒挺欢喜的。”

枇杷说：“我知道。你每次打马从碧绮阁底下过的时候，眼珠子都恨不得瞪出来，你当我不知道你喜欢我呢。”

贺锡云期期艾艾道：“……那你喜欢我吗？”

枇杷又挖了一块药膏在手里，他等着这块药膏也化开了，便将柔软的掌心重新覆上贺锡云温热的后臀，轻轻揉搓起来。

“小侯爷，动动你的脑子，”他说，“这个问题的答案，你不是应该很清楚才对吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> -枇杷的本名叫作林雪茗，不知道以后有没有机会写。


End file.
